warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
In die Wildnis/Kapitel 4
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 3 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 5}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 4. Kapitel aus dem Buch In die Wildnis. Verweise Sicht *Feuerpfote Charaktere *Rabenpfote *Graupfote *Goldblüte *Tüpfelblatt *Rotschweif (nur sein Leichnam) *Tigerkralle *Blaustern *Borkenpfote *Kleinohr *Kurzschweif *Einauge *Tupfenschweif *Löwenherz *Dunkelstreif *Sandpfote *Weißpelz Erwähnte Charaktere *Eichenherz *Nebelfuß (nicht namentlich) *Steinfell (nicht namentlich) *Moosjunges (nicht namentlich) *Langschweif Ereignisse Tod *Eichenherz Zeremonien *Löwenherz wird zum Zweiten Anführer des DonnerClans ernannt *Dunkelstreif wird zum neuen Mentor von Borkenpfote ernannt Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **DonnerClan-Territorium ***Sonnenfelsen ***DonnerClan-Lager ****Hochstein *****Anführerbau ****Lichtung ****Ginstertunnel ****Kriegerbau ****Brennnesselgebüsch ****Kinderstube ****Heilerbau ****Ältestenbau ****Schülerbau Tiere *Kaninchen *Maus Heilmittel *Spinnweben Krankheiten und Verletzungen *Tiefe Schulterwunde *Gespaltenes Ohr *Narbe auf Nasenrücken Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: FlussClan, DonnerClan, SternenClan, Silbervlies, Frischbeute *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Hauskätzchen *Clanränge: Krieger, Zweiter Anführer, Königin, Schüler, Anführer, Mentor, Heiler, Junges, Ältester *Zeit: Mond, Mondhoch (nur im Original), Sonnenaufgang *Redewendung: "sich die Zunge geben" Wissenswertes *Seite 51: Der Satzrest "(...) who had first sensed Ravenpaw's return." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 41 von Into the Wild) *Seite 51: "(...), seine Jäger vom (...)" - Statt Jäger müsste es "Jagdpatrouillen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von hunting parties ist (vgl. Seite 41 von Into the Wild) *Seite 51: Der Satzrest "(...) Cl-(Clan ...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 41 von Into the Wild) *Seite 51: Der Satzrest "(...) paused to (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 41 von Into the Wild) *Seite 52: Goldblüte wird als gelbbraun beschrieben, obwohl sie im Original eigentlich orangefarben ist (vgl. Seite 42 von Into the Wild) *Seite 52: Der Satzrest "(...) and mewed for the queen to stand back (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 42 von Into the Wild) *Seite 52: Das Wort "lautem" vom Satz "(...) von lautem Trauergeheul unterbrochen (...)" wurde im Deutschen hinzu geschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 42 von Into the Wild) *Seite 53: "(...) Rotschweif zum letzten Mal die Ehre erweisen." - Statt die Ehre erweisen müsste es "sich (zum letzten Mal) mit ihm die Zungen geben" heißen, da im Original die Rede von share tongues ist (vgl. Seite 43 von Into the Wild) *Seite 53: Der SternenClan wird als Stamm bezeichnet. *Seite 54: Der Satz "Firepaw nodded, and Graypaw stepped forward to share tongues with his dead deputy." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 43 von Into the Wild) *Seite 54: Der Satz "Graypaw came and stood beside him again." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 44 von Into the Wild) *Seite 55: Der Satzteil "(...) schließlich seinen neuen Freund." wurde im Deutschen hinzu geschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 45 von Into the Wild) *Seite 55: Graupfote redet davon, dass Rotschweif "viele viele Jahre lang" Blausterns Stellvertreter war, obwohl die Katzen unsere Einteilung der Zeit in der Form nicht verwenden und dementsprechend auch den Begriff "Jahr/e" gar nicht kennen. Stattdessen müsste es wie im Orinal "Monde" heißen (vgl. Seite 45 von Into the Wild) *Seite 55: Der Satzrest "(...) her teeth and (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 45 von Into the Wild) *Seite 55: "(...) hat ziemlich verwirrt gewirkt." - Statt verwirrt müsste es "aufgewühlt" heißen, da im Original die Rede von shaken up ist (vgl. Seite 45 von Into the Wild) *Seite 56: Das Wort "verächtlich" vom Satz "(...) schnaubte verächtlich und (...)" wurde im Deutschen hinzu geschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 46 von Into the Wild) *Seite 56: "Dieser Jungkater muss sich (...)" - Statt Jungkater müsste es "Schüler" heißen, da im Original die Rede von apprentice ist (vgl. Seite 46 von Into the Wild) *Seite 57: Das Wort dir vom Satz "(...), mich mit dir anzulegen, (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 46 von Into the Wild, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 57: Das Wort mag vom Satz "(...) irgendeinen Schüler mag." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 47 von Into the Wild, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 57: Das Wort "jungen" vom Satz "(...) diesem jungen Kater (...)" wurde im Deutschen hinzu geschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 47 von Into the Wild) *Seite 57: Der Satzrest "(...) at Graypaw and Firepaw (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 47 von Into the Wild) *Seite 58: Der mit Ginster bewachsene Eingang wird fälschlicherweise als "farnumwachsen" übersetzt (vgl. Seite 48 von Into the Wild) *Seite 59: Kurzschweif wird fälschlicherweise mit einem Schwanzstummel beschrieben, obwohl eigentlich nur ein Teil seines Schweifes fehlt. *Seite 60: Einauge wird von fälschlicherweise als Königin bezeichnet. *Seite 60: Der Satz "Of course not." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Natürlich nicht.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Nein, esst nur." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 49 von Into the Wild) *Seite 61: In der deutschen Übersetzung sagt Kleinohr, dass der Zweite Anführer vor Vollmond gewählt werden muss, obwohl dies eigentlich vor Mondhoch geschehen muss (vgl. Seite 51 von Into the Wild) *Seite 61: Die Wörter "ganz still" vom Satz "(...) saß ganz still nicht weit (...)" wurde im Deutschen hinzu geschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 51 von Into the Wild) *Seite 61: "(...) die letzten Spuren von Mäuseblut von den (...)" - Statt Mäuseblut müsste es nur "Maus" heißen, da im Original die Rede von the last traces of mouse ist (vgl. Seite 51 von Into the Wild) *Seite 62: Der Satzrest "(...) couldn't help (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 51 von Into the Wild) *Seite 63: Der Satzrest "(...) once more." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 52 von Into the Wild) *Seite 64: Sandpfote und Feuerpfote werden fälschlicherweise als goldbraun statt orange beschrieben (vgl. Seite 53 von Into the Wild) *Seite 64: "(...) Katze schnüffelte auffällig." - Statt auffällig müsste es nur "auf unhöfliche Weise" heißen, da im Original die Rede von rudely ist (vgl. Seite 53 von Into the Wild) *Seite 64: Die Wörter "in die Luft" vom Satz "(...) schaute trotzig in die Luft." wurde im Deutschen hinzu geschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 54 von Into the Wild) *Seite 65: Das Wort Hauskätzchen vom Satz "(...) mit einem Hauskätzchen trainieren (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 54 von Into the Wild, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 65: "(...) mit einer Vordertatze etwas (...)" - Statt Vordertatze müsste es nur "Pfote" heißen, da im Original die Rede von paw ist (vgl. Seite 54 von Into the Wild) *Seite 65: "Er fühlte sich (...)" - Statt Er müsste es nur "Sein ganzer Körper" heißen, da im Original die Rede von his whole body ist (vgl. Seite 54 von Into the Wild) Quellen en:Into the Wild/Chapter 4es:En territorio salvaje/Capítulo 4nl:De wildernis in/Hoofdstuk 4 Kategorie:Verweise